Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 March 2016
03:04 buddy you haven't seen shit 03:04 sshhhh 03:05 ohmygod Lil' Hunter's laugh, jeeze 03:05 put lil' hunter's laugh through midi 03:05 I really should 03:06 and y.v.'s mini beatbox thing he does when sitting on the throne 03:06 Frog sings the sewers theme when he is on the Throne 03:07 my internet might die for a couple minutes 03:08 Ugh why does my internet suck so bad 03:19 rip 03:28 * Pinkgirl234 walks in 03:29 Hello! 03:30 o/ 03:32 Hey! :D 03:32 Hi Zombeh 03:34 hello welcome to empty chat 03:36 Hey 03:37 oh lord 03:37 I can make my own custom Synthesia instruments 03:39 I made a post on Hell https://redd.it/4ch8pi 03:39 Pinkgirl, did I tell you that I asked an admin? 03:40 Zombeh, why would you go there, I wouldn't be able to last 5 mins 03:41 I have a Hazmat suit 03:41 That's how I was able to see that art, post it on the cringe subreddit, and still live 03:43 Why is the record holder for Nuclear Throne such a jerk 03:45 IDK 03:45 @Hux Yes. I think yesterday. 03:47 Like, seriously, how could you be so disrespectful to the awesome devs :O 03:47 Wait 03:47 What did the record holder say? 03:48 you mean 03:49 hrorhwersit right? 03:49 Yeah 03:49 nobody likes him anyways 03:49 I'll find the post 03:49 so why complain about him 03:49 WTF 03:50 They're planes on the FNaF World teaser 03:50 what planes 03:50 I hope they're not aiming for the truck 03:51 I didn't know nobody liked him. 03:51 Like, he threw a baby shit fit when the game crashed and cussed out the devs of the game so :/ 03:53 Wow.. 03:58 ay I found the post 03:59 "You call this a finished product? Have some ♥♥♥♥ing respect to our time and get your ♥♥♥♥ together, there are people that end up wasting 1~2h of their lives just to get completely ♥♥♥♥ on before they can finish their run." 03:59 Made me so salty reading that. The devs are great peeps, imo 03:59 Hello, Jr. Lui Calibre o/ 04:00 Oh wow 04:00 So a game crashed and he threw a fit? 04:00 Yup 04:00 Hmm, I wonder what he does during a framerate drop 04:01 The devs answer questions on the Steam discussions, had dev streams every week, had updates every two weeks for TWO YEARS, really nice guys 04:02 hoi 04:02 Hai 04:02 Hmmm 04:04 I want to animate Moonman... 04:04 Careful zombie, you might trigger someone 04:04 But I would be banned from Sudomemo if I uploaded it 04:04 *Zombeh shit 04:06 :( 04:07 U ofend meh 04:07 U sad Zombie instead uf zombeh 04:07 You'd be surpised how many people get offended when you call them the wrong name or pronoun 04:09 Wow, one of the first 8-Bit covers I did was Loon Boon from PvZ 04:09 That's a throwback, lol 04:09 I'm a sandwichki-Hux, link me 04:10 https://soundcloud.com/huxmurray/loon-boon-8bit 04:10 Pyro shows off another horrible person https://youtube.com/watch?v=C-GTft3_XcU 04:11 i was just 04:11 i was just watching that 04:11 Hux, this sounds good 04:11 Thanks 04:15 https://youtube.com/watch?v=SVgR09kY-1U 04:19 Why do so many Undertale people like my stuff on SoundCloud :O 04:19 don't let your memes be dreams 04:22 Because Undertale is the new FNaF/Sonic/Minecraft/EHHHH 04:22 I wish I got into it before the fanbase went gehmahadf 04:24 o/ 04:25 Oh, hey Pink. 04:25 Long time no see. 04:25 GOD DAMNIT KEYBOARD 04:25 I'VE LITERALLY GOT STICKY KEYS 04:26 Long time no talk Doc! 04:26 * Pinkgirl234 hugs him 04:27 Ey, ey, no hugging, I'm against the hugging! 04:27 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=aG1YSEim68k 04:27 How about handshaking? 2016 03 30